


Anything You Want to Teach

by SerenaJones



Series: Seto Ships the Show [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eliteshipping - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, YGO Collab Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Twenty years ago, Keith lost a duel. Now Seto is offering to teach him how.This haiku ficlet was written for Spirit Gate 14 - prompt: teach
Relationships: Bandit Keith Howard/Kaiba Seto, Eliteshipping
Series: Seto Ships the Show [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203011
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 14





	Anything You Want to Teach

“I just thought you should know,” Kaiba said, taking a glass of wine from a passing waiter, “that Pegasus was cheating. All those years ago, when he defeated you at Duelist Kingdom. Not that you weren’t an inferior player,” he chuckled. “If you have time, I could teach you how.”

Keith sipped his own wine and studied the man before him. Two decades had made him less sharp, but no less handsome. Not as slender, but also not as shallow. Before he was distinct. Now he was distinguished. Keith found himself drawn to the differences. It was certainly considerate of him to offer closure on an event a lifetime ago. Did Kaiba’s new maturity extend to other areas of knowledge? 

“Thank you for telling me. I’d always wondered how I suffered a defeat like that. Why don’t we skip the rest of this soiree and go someplace quiet? I have a room in the hotel next door. Let’s go there now. I’m eager to learn anything you want to teach.”


End file.
